A process variable transmitter generally includes a transducer, or sensor, that responds to a process variable—a chemical or physical state of matter or conversion of energy. Examples of process variables measured in a process environment include pressure, temperature, flow, conductivity, pH, and other relevant properties. Pressure is a basic process variable that can be used to derive measurements of flow, level, and temperature.
Process fluid pressure transmitters are coupled to a process using an instrument manifold, or flange. A process fluid pressure transmitter is a field device that is mountable in a process installation and is commonly used in industrial processes to measure and monitor pressures of various industrial process fluids, such as slurries, liquids, vapors, and gases of chemical, pulp, petroleum, gas, pharmaceuticals, food, and other fluid type processing plants.